


I'll Stay By Your Side

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dragon!Keith, M/M, Merman!Lance, Sad lance, mentions of others - Freeform, mermaid!lance, no real happy ending, sad keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: The poison runs deep within Keith. The dragon suffers and his lover makes a promise. Lance will stay with him no matter what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Klance story. Since, I do really love this ship and wanted to give something to it. THERE WILL BE SO MANY NEW ONE-SHOTS, NEW STORIES AND UPDATES TODAY SO... SORRY NOT SORRY FOR THE MASS SPAM OF MY WORKS! 
> 
> This is kinda a treat for all of you as I'm celebrating my first steps in getting a beardy dragon. <3
> 
> If anyone wants to know I post updates about everything on my tumblr at KnightNuraStar. Don't be afraid to chat with me. ;3. 
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to chat on FlightRising, hit me up. KnightNuraStar as well. 8D. I would love to talk voltron and story ideas.
> 
> BETA BY THEMODERNHOBBIT! Thank you so much! 8D

Lance purred as he broke the surface, feeling the water dripped down his skin. His body gradually warmed up as he made his way towards the small, sandy beach area. Lance started making his way towards a tree that grew from the sands, flicking his fins in order to help him crawl towards shade. As soon as he got closer, Lance latched onto a hard round object that was on the ground.

Grabbing the coconut, Lance wiggled his way back to the water in order to put his tail in the cool liquid. Lance grinned at the coconut, shaking it and hearing the delicious milk that was inside, along with the equally delicious meat. Lance used his claws to easily break through the skin and breaking the entire thing in half. Making sure to be careful in not wasting any milk, Lance drank everything with greed and hummed in delight at the taste.

“So sweet.” Lance cooed, splashing his tail onto the ground in pure bliss. Instantly he dug into the white part of the coconut, eating and wiggling in his seat, as he enjoyed his meal. Lance was about to eat the other half, when his ears picked up movement.

Sniffing the air, Lance growled, flared all his fins as he turned towards the obnoxious dragon that flew down into the open area he was in. Lance looked at the dragon in disgust, as he moved in order to get back into the crystal pond that has turned into his home.

“What a pretty, little thing.” the dragon spoke, his voice sounding like oil to Lance, making him hiss as the dragon stepped closer.

“Leave! You’re dirtying my home just by breathing.” Lance growled, howling loud and slapping his tail into the water, showing his displeasure towards the dragon. The dragon barked out a laughter, while Lance sneered before opening his mouth and letting out a cry that sounded like a haunting melody. Once he was done, Lance couldn’t help the victorious smirk that he gave to the other.

“Leave or face a death by flames!” Lance shouted, warning the dragon since that was his peaceful nature. But, the dragon snarled and charged forward without a care for Lance’s shouts. Lance didn’t even move, he never had too, as a beautiful red, crimson beast smashed into the dragon roaring in pure rage as it savagely clawed and bit into the larger body.

Lance watched as the dragon roared in surprise and pain as it was thrown back into a solid rocky wall. The red dragon pounced again, forcing the dragon’s mouth open before flames, that were so hot that they were able to burn a large scale of color, were forced into the dragon’s mouth making the body convulse in violent spasms. The creature didn’t even get a chance to whimper as it was burned alive inside and out.

“Keith seems very angry today.” Lance mused, swimming over towards his resting rock and climbing on, as he continued to watch the display.

Keith was being cruel today, as he forcefully closed the dragon’s mouth before using the sharp end of his tail to start jabbing at their sensitive belly. It surprised Lance that the dragon was still alive, but he knew it was only a matter of time. When the dragon finally fell lifeless, Keith let out a roar in victory. Lance sighed as he looked away knowing Keith will throw the body to rot at the bottom of the mountain. 

Where the corpses of other dragons laid.

“It’s not called ‘Graveyard Mountain’ for nothing.” Lance mused, looking around and pouting when he saw the other half of his coconut was in the sand.

Lance fin like ears twitched when he heard the beat of large wings coming back into their home. Lance relaxed into position, presenting himself as submissively as possible to the angered beast, who landed right in front of him. Lance didn’t dare look up, he didn’t need too in order to see the insanity that showed in the dragon’s eyes. The beautiful, royal violet that Lance loved, would be turned into an angry yellow that seemed to burn into his skin as he stared.

Lance just listened, as the loud cracking, shifting of bones could be heard. Lance knew that the other was transforming into a more “human” form and instantly lowered his fins even flatter onto the ground. Lance smiled, when he finally felt a warm hand gripped the side of his face, before he was roughly pulled up to meet with Keith’s own human face.

“My love.” Lance whispered, studying the horns on the side of his beloved’s head and the large red wings that flared up, before wrapping around Lance in a warm blanket.

“You’re mine! You’re Mine! YOU’RE MINE!” Keith roared, black veins spreading and showing brightly on pale “human” skin. The sight of the veins made Lance panic, so he quickly smashed forward, in order to give the other a sloppy kiss. Keith froze, as if not knowing what was going on, before he returned the kiss. Greedy to take what Lance was giving and wanting to set a claim on the merman.

When they pulled apart, Lance tilted his head to the left and presented his shoulder. This made Keith pant large breaths, before he went forward and bit hard into Lance’s shoulder, right over the bite mark that was already there. Lance winced, but didn’t jerk away as Keith claimed him. “I would give so much more for Keith.” Lance thought, bringing his web hand up in order to feel the silk black hair that reminded Lance of the black abyss from the open ocean he used to live in.

When Keith was done, he licked up the blood and the wound in order for it to heal, letting out little hums of delight at what he’s done. Lance smiled, before presenting his other side allowing Keith to take it with joy. Keith claimed Lance once more, to show that Lance was his and only his. Lance’s tail slapped down in the water because of the pain, but Lance refused to jerk away. It would be bad for the both of them, if he ever jerked away.

“I love you. I’m yours. I belong to no one else, but you. I love you. I love you so much.” Lance spoke, peppering kisses on Keith’s face. Keith hummed in delight licking his shoulder one last time before bringing Lance into a tight embrace. Lance purred and nuzzled into his love’s hair as Keith moved in order to sit in the water.

“I... I did it again.” Keith whispered, wrapping his tail around Lance’s lower half. His voice was filled with fear and his frame shivered at the dark thoughts that swirled in his mind.

“It’s alright. It’s alright.” Lance reassured, looking into his eyes and seeing them slowly bleed back into royal violets.

“Lance... it’s getting worse... I.. I’m sorry... I’ve taken so much from you... but... I can’t lose you... not you.” Keith sobbed, brokenly as he buried his head under Lance’s chin. Lance felt a few tears fall from his face, as he wrapped his arms around Keith, tightly. This made Keith sob harder, as he took comfort in his lover's arms.

“I would never abandon you. I would never leave you.” Lance spoke, brushing a few bangs away from Keith’s beautiful face.

“I love you, Keith.” Lance spoke, his voice filled with so much love for the one he held in his arms.

Lance remembered the first time they meet, where the two fought with claws and playful splashes. He remembered the first moments where Keith started courting him, with beautiful crystals and foods he’s never tasted, and how Lance became instantly addicted. He could remember their first kiss and their first awkward matings that were filled with laughter and pleasure.

He remembered when Zarkon came and gave Keith a poison.

One that was infecting all dragons into a madness that cannot be cured.

For Lance has seen it in Shiro, whom was consumed in his madness and took away Pidge and Matt. Lance remembered Pidge’s hands slipping away from him and Keith’s look of horror as Shiro almost struck him down, before taking the two screaming siblings out of the ocean and into the distance. Keith and Shay had tried their hardest to catch them, but Shiro had always been faster and stronger then the two combined.

Lance had also seen it in Shay, who tried her hardest to fight it. Hunk and Allura had helped their lover, trying to calm the insanity that clawed and howled inside. But, eventually Shay was overcome with the poison and took the two during the night of no moon. Lance, honestly doesn't know what became of his friends. He didn't know if they were alive, if they were still with each other... or if something worse happened to them.

Lance’s family was scared of losing him and was about to take him to the deepest part of the ocean, where Keith couldn’t reach him. Lance refused, of course, because he loved his mate and wanted to be by his side. He wanted to continue to be faithfully to Keith, and stay by his side, even when the poison consumes him whole. Keith had taken Lance away from the ocean and into their new home on the night of a blood moon. Lance noticed the poison being the most potent with other dragons as they flew by Lance and Keith, screeching their insanity.

Only when they came to their new home, did Lance know that he will never see his family again. But, he does not regret choosing Keith.

He would never regret it.

Lance cooed at Keith and soon the two laid in the water as Keith fell into a very light slumber. Lance watched the black veins recede just a bit, making him smile as he kissed the veins in hopes they would go away completely. But, they never did and Lance knew that the Keith, that is desperate to hang on, will succumb soon. It was the fate to all who were tainted by the dark substance that Zarkon gave out.

“I’ll stay with you.” Lance whispered, getting Keith to mumble before he mouthed at Lance’s neck, making Lance giggle at the ticklish feeling.

“I love you, too.” Keith mumbled, making Lance beam before he snuggled Keith closer. 

For now Lance and Keith would enjoy the small time they had left. For now, they’ll continue to stay close to each other and have fun with laughter and smiles. For now, they will not think about the future that awaits for them.

For now, they’ll live in peace until it shatters.


End file.
